


Bruce's Bond

by Sigyn01



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: !AlphaBruceBanner, !HulkGetsWhatHeWants, !Hulksex, !LabSex, !OmegaReader, A/B/O, Claiming, F/M, Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigyn01/pseuds/Sigyn01
Summary: Just some plain Hulk smut.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader The Hulk/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Bruce's Bond

I walked into the lab carrying 2 coffees ready to start the day. Bruce and I were finishing up the final test on my powers before my first outing with the Avenger. Being an unmated Omega was starting to become an issue for me as it was affecting my transfiguration abilities. Bruce Banner; the hottest doctor I have ever seen, had been working with me the last 6 months trying to help me get a handle on things. To be truthful, his Alpha scent was heavily addictive and I was thoroughly hooked. He smelled like the perfect blending of chocolate, musk and smoke making him always smell like a delicious hot batch of chocolate cookies. I spotted Bruce next to the test chamber and strode over to meet him.

“Morning, Bruce,” I said smiling handing him his cup.  
“Morning, Kira thanks for the coffee, next one's on me,” he said greeting me with his signature sweet smile.  
“No problem. So, what are we doing today?,” I said heading for the chamber.  
“Today, we're going to test your ability to exercise emotional control. We'll set up some stressers and see how your powers react,” he said typing on the computer.  
“Ok, sounds good,” I said setting my cup down on the table beside the chamber.  
“Wait, you smell different. What's going on?,” he said stopping me with a grasp on my wrist.  
“I ran out of suppressants and haven't got the chance to get any more,” I said looking into his sinful brown eyes.  
“Didn't you ask Jarvis to order you some?,” he said with a concerned look on his face.  
“Nah, I don't need them anymore. I've found an amazing Alpha that I want to be with,” I said smirking at him.  
“Yeah,” he chuckled. “I've noticed you and Steve getting real friendly,” he said pushing his glasses up.  
“It's not Steve, Bruce it's you,” I said averting my gaze from his.  
“Me?,” he said sounding surprised. “Why me?,” he said stepping in front of me looking incredulous.  
“Well, you're a genius, you're the sweetest man I've ever met and you're smoking hot, Bruce,” I said moving my gaze back up to his.  
“And, what about the 'other guy’?,” he said gesturing toward his chest.  
“I've seen the news footage of Hulk through the web and Jarvis and guess what? He's hot too,” I said winking at him.  
“Are you insane?,” he said taking his glasses off and stepping back a few paces.  
“No; Bruce, I'm in love. With you,” I said closing the distance between us. “You're everything I've always dreamed of in a man. You have no idea how beautiful you are,” I said putting my arms around his neck  
“What are you doing?,” he said tensing up and reaching for my hands.  
“Something I've wanted to do since the day we met,” I said leaning towards him.  
“Kira…,” he started to say.

I stood on my tip toes and kissed him, reveling in the feel of his warm soft lips against mine. He froze for a few seconds before leaning down and sealing his mouth over mine, angling his head to press his lips fully, his hands framing my face with a soft moan. His tongue traced along my bottom lip and I parted them for him wanting a better taste of him. I gasped when he slid into my mouth, tasting of coffee and mint as our tongues danced together and arousal pooled between my legs. I moved closer and pressed myself against him as my hands traveled to the back of his head curling my fingers into his dark hair causing him to tense up.

“Stop! We have to stop,” he said breaking the kiss.  
“Don't wanna stop, Bruce,” I said moving to the buttons of his shirt.  
“Kira, don't please,” he said batting my hands away gently.  
“It's fine,” I sighed feeling defeated. “If you don't want me, it's fine,” I said dropping my gaze feeling tears threaten to rise.  
“You think I don't want you?,” he said lifting my chin to meet him. “I do, it's just I don't know if I can control the other guy,” he said caressing my cheeks.  
“I trust you, Bruce. I know everything will be fine. Loving you means loving him too, I mean it wouldn't be real love if I couldn't accept him too, now would it?,” I said putting my hands on his chest. “Besides, you both kick bas guys’ asses,” I smirked at him my face full of mischief.

His eyes widened in surprise for a second and his lips worked up slightly into a sheepish grin. I trailed my hands across his chest and licked my lips savoring the sweetness of him that lingered. His pupils dilated and his lips parted slightly. He grabbed my hips and pulled me toward his body pressing me against his growing erection as his lips claimed mine again in a fiery kiss. I gasped as his tongue invaded my mouth with more force than before, the fresh taste of him consuming my senses. My hands flew back into his hair, holding him to me as my head swam in desire and moisture soaked my panties.  
“Hey guys, whoa,” Tony said entering the room.

We pulled apart blushing as Tony chuckled cracking jokes as he moved over towards the computers. After the tests were done I spared Bruce a hungry look before I exited the lab. I grabbed a quick bite to eat in the kitchen of the common floor before telling Jarvis to cancel my training with Steve. I decided I needed to quell the need surging through me from the kisses I'd shared with Bruce.

Tony had designated rooms for Omega heats equipped with independent ventilation systems to protect them from unwanted advances from Alphas. I entered the one with my name on the door, apprehension rising in my chest. I never used this room, but I needed it now. The room was like a hospital and had its own bathroom. The table by the door had sex toys and other stuff on it and the bed was large enough to fit 2 comfortably on it. I grabbed a knotting vibrator and a bottle of lube from the table and went over to the bed, shedding my clothes.

I spread myself out on the bed and pictured Bruce's gorgeous eyes, soft hair and warm muscular body. My hands cupped my breasts rolling my nipples in my fingers as I remembered his erection straining to get free as we kissed. I closed my eyes forming perfect vision in my mind before deciding I needed more than just my hands. I lubed up the vibrator and pressed it to my clit turning it up to its highest setting with a gasp.

“Fuck, Bruce,” I cried out jerking my hips upward as the vision unfolded in my mind.

I pictured Bruce transforming before my eyes his skin and eyes becoming a vibrant green. The big guy settling his body atop mine the feral look in his eyes, his teeth bared, his cock in my folds and moaned. I moved the vibrator to my entrance and shoved it in hard. I pictured what his giant green cock would feel like as I pumped it in several times dripping with arousal.

“Yes; Hulk, yes! Smash me, smash me hard baby,” I begged as I pounded the toy into me.

I bent my knees flattening my feet on the bed and fucked myself hard and fast with the toy alternating between moans and calling out Bruce and Hulk's names as the coil of pleasure tightened inside me. I was writhing on the bed as the vision took over and I pictured myself being fucked by both of them at the same time.

“Bruce, Hulk please give me your cocks! Fuck, so good yes!,” I moaned using my free hand to rub my aching clit.

I bucked my hips up wildly, wanting to come so bad. I got lost in the vision getting so close to an orgasm. The bed dipped and my eyes shot open to see Bruce staring at me lustfully his erection in his hands pumping furiously, his breathing uneven and his pupils dilated. He leaned in close and his hot breath touched the shell of my ear.

“Keep going, Kira, you're almost there,” his voice echoed in my mind. “Come for me baby,” he said softly.

I came hard moaning Bruce's name, my eyes tightly closed and my muscles tensing. I lay there as the haze of my arousal wore off and my breathing steadied. I pulled out the toy and turned it off slowly coming back down to earth, feeling somewhat more relaxed. That was a hot fantasy, I thought as I sat up. I got dressed and cleaned the room and toys.

“Damn; Bruce I wish that coulda been you making me feel so good,” I muttered to myself as I headed to the door.

***********************************************************  
Bruce's POV

Bruce was sitting at his desk in his office amazing the latest test results on Kira, or trying to anyways. He couldn't stop thinking about the heated kiss from earlier, or the way she'd melted into his arms. He couldn't believe that a girl that sexy and beautiful would ever want him, but she had been the one to make the first move. God, her mouth is sweet. I wonder if the rest of her is too, he thought. 

“Dr. Banner, Kira Nolan has entered her heat chamber. Would you like to view the interior?,” Jarvis said snapping him out of his thoughts.  
“Yeah, pull it up on my screen,” he said putting his glasses on.

The screen flared to life and the image that presented itself had him shifting in his seat. He watched Kira get undressed and settle herself on the bed and began pleasuring her body. God, she was gorgeous moaning and writhing and he felt his cock twitch in response. He stood and took a few steps towards the door intending to go check on her when he heard her moan out his name, stopping him in his tracks. He sat back down and stared intently at the screen.

“Yes; Hulk, yes! Smash me, smash me hard, baby,” her voice echoed off the walls of his office.  
“Oh my God,” Bruce whispered feeling his cock grow in his pants.

He watched her head thrash side to side bucking her hips fucking herself wildly moaning out his and Hulk's names and felt the big guy stir in his head. He knew that Hulk wanted her just as much as he did and that scared him. Inside his mind, Hulk growled in fierce possession as his erection became painful. Take girl, puny Banner. Hulk want Kira, Hulk raged inside his head. Shut up, he told himself. If puny Banner won't have her then Hulk will, Hulk warned firmly. No!, he screamed inside his mind, running his hands through his hair.

“Bruce, Hulk please give me your cocks! Fuck, so good yes!,” she moaned on his screen totally lost in her pleasure.  
“Fuck,” Bruce groaned palming his erection through his pants.

Hearing her moan his name was driving him crazy, and watching her get herself off was maddening. He unzipped his pants and pulled himself out, stroking his cock as he watched her build herself up to orgasm, feeling as if at any time one moan from her could send him over the edge. He was drowning in need of her, and picked up his pace when he saw her release approaching, moaning as he watched her tense before practically shouting his name. He let go, spilling his seed onto his hand, shaking as he came. He used some tissues to clean himself up and fixed his pants.

“Damn; Bruce I wish that coulda been you making me feel so good,” her voice echoed as he watched her exit the room.

Bruce felt the last of his resolve crumble at her words, knowing he'd just lost the battle to keep himself from her. He held his head in his hands wondering if he was even able to have a normal relationship. Banner should go take Kira now! Hulk ordered in his mind. He knew it wouldn't be easy with the big guy, but he decided he had to try. His cock twitched in his pants imagining her under him, her incredible breasts pressed against his chest, her moans in his ears and groaned.

“I'll get her on my own Hulk, she's mine,” he muttered to himself.  
“Jarvis where is Kira?,” he said striding towards the door.  
“Miss Nolan is in her room,” the AI responded.

Perfect place to do this, he thought.

*******************************************************

I awoke from my nap to the sound of a knock at my door. I stretched and got out of bed and opened the door to find Bruce standing there looking not quite like his usual self. He grabbed my shoulders as he kicked the door closed and turned me pressing my back to his chest. His arms wound around me as he led me to the bed, his hot breath on my neck and his sizable erection pressed against my ass. I knew what he wanted and was all too happy to give it to him after practically panting over him for so long.

“Bruce?,” I said turning my head to look at him.  
“Shh; baby relax and let me feel you,” he whispered in my ear his tone husky.  
“I want you, Bruce,” I said leaning my head against him.  
“Oh, you're gonna get all of me. Now let's get you out of these,” he husked hooking his fingers under the hem of my shirt.

He quickly undressed me and turned me around before tossing me into the bed and that's when I smelled it. His rut was in full swing and I could see his eyes flashing green, telling me that the big guy was here too causing my heart to pound in my chest. He shed his own clothes and quickly joined me in bed, never taking his eyes off me as I waited anxiously for him. He sealed his lips over mine in a demanding, hungry kiss and I was instantly lost in passion's flames, moaning wantonly into his mouth as his tongue devoured me. My hands flew into his hair as his cupped my breasts kneading them harshly. He broke the kiss to allow his eyes to trail down my body and exhaled a lustful breath.

“These are so perfect, they feel so good in my hands. I wanna taste all of you,” he said lowering his head in a barely controlled manner.  
“Fuck, Bruce,” I gasped as his mouth captured my left nipple.  
“Oh we're going to just let me have my fun, baby,” he mumbled against my skin.

He made a low humming sound and dragged my nipple between his teeth flicking it with his tongue as his hand gently tugged and pulled on the other one. I moaned softly and threaded my fingers into his hair, holding him to me and bucked my hips up grinding into his thigh as the pleasure mounted and heard him groan against me.

“Bruce, please fuck me,” I begged clawing at his shoulders.  
“In a minute, babe. I'm not done yet,” he said pressing my back down to the bed.

His hands nudged my thighs apart and he settled his upper body between them. His thumb found and rubbed my clit as he watched my reactions his hot breath on my core. I moaned and writhed when he slid 2 fingers inside and began pumping them into me as he nipped my inner thighs. 

“So we and ready for me, baby. I want a taste,” he said locking his gaze to mine.

I practically squealed when his lips closed over my clit, my back arching off the bed and moaning out his name. He threw an arm over my hips to pin me to the bed as his tongue flattened over the bundle of nerves and slid a 3rd finger in spreading me open as he hit my g-spot. He was driving me insane with lust turning me into a trembling mess of desire. I kicked my feet wildly on either side of him as his fingers sped up and the coil inside threatened to snap.

“Fuck yes, Bruce!,” I screeched throwing my head back.  
“Come for me, let me hear you,” he mumbled against my core.

I flew apart when I looked into his eyes and saw them blown open with lust. I moaned out his name as my walls clamped around his fingers, flopping my head down into the bed as I rode out the waves of intense pleasure surging through me. My chest heaved as he slowly pulled his fingers out and stuck them into his mouth licking them clean. He grabbed my hips and scooted me further up on the bed and settled between my legs capturing my lips with his own, my own taste on his tongue and his chest hairs brushing against my painfully hardened nipples.

“You taste so good, baby. Tell me what you want,” he said gliding his huge cock through my drenched folds.  
“Fuck me, Bruce. I want you so bad,” I said clinging to his shoulders.  
“Oh God, Kira take it. Take it all,” he said lining his cock up with my entrance.

He slammed into me feeling my walls stretch to accommodate him eliciting a strangled groan from him. He stilled staring down at me, his body tensed and his teeth bared letting me adjust to the fullness inside me. I nodded and he began to move thrusting slowly in and out of me, his breath coming in pants between hungry groans. Sweat formed on his forehead and chest and I knew he was holding himself back, so I bucked my hips up to meet his.

“I'm not going to break; Bruce, fuck me harder baby! Let yourself go, please please please. I need to feel you let loose,” I moaned when I felt him hit my g-spot.  
“Shit…. So good baby…. Oh God, Kira…. Yeah,” he groaned out slamming hard into me.

He braced himself up on his toes and angled his hips and rutted into me hard, hitting my g-spot with each thrust sending me into another plane of existence as intense pleasure bombarded my senses. A bead of sweat hung on the tip of his nose before falling onto my neck, his eyes fixed on mine and his chest heaving between guttural moans and growls mixing with my own as I dug my heels into his ass to press him further inside me. I began squirting onto his cock as his hips brushed my clit and I clung to him, never wanting him to stop fucking me.

“Not gonna last too much longer, baby. Come on my cock, let me feel you,” he said through clenched teeth.  
“I love your cock, Bruce,” I moaned feeling the coil begin to snap.

I came apart shouting his name as his knot finally popped locking our bodies together, his hips stuttering, his legs shaking fiercely. His hot seed painted my womb as he came with a guttural groan riding the waves of my orgasm out with me, his hips jerking as jet after jet filled me. He dropped down onto me with a huff panting heavily in my ear. We lay there for a while until our breathing returned to normal, my arms around him stroking his back and kissing his sweat soaked hair. He slid his arms under me and rolled, taking me with him until he was on his back, adjusting our bodies so we were both comfortable.

“You looked so beautiful coming on my knot, Kira. So sexy and gorgeous,” Bruce said softly caressing my back.  
“That was a dream come true for me, Bruce. I've wanted that since we met,” I said lifting my head to look at him.  
“Me too, you were perfect,” he said with a dopey smile on his face.  
“I love you, Bruce,” I smiled sleepily at him brushing stray hairs out of his face.  
“I'm sorry that I ever doubted that this could work. I love you, Kira, and I'm not going anywhere,” he said giving me a tender kiss.

We lay there until his knot went down, chatting and kissing in the aftermath of our lovemaking. He pulled out hissing as he did and got up and went into the bathroom, emerging with a damp washcloth and cleaned me up. He tossed the cloth into my hamper and slid back into bed, pulling me close to him. I rested my head on his chest and slung my arm over his stomach, closing my eyes and humming contentedly. I drifted off to sleep listening to the sound of his heart beating loving the feel of his arms around me.

********************************************************

I fought off my heat and arrived at the lab after getting news from Jarvis that Bruce had ‘'Hulked out’ over a discussion about me. The sound of the alarm and the blinking red lights greeted me as I rounded the corner. Nat, Steve, and Tony stood outside the lab looking through the reinforced glass as Hulk paced inside. There was tension on their faces as I approached. Tony looked at me and cringed, as did Steve and Nat.

“What do you think you're doing?,” Steve said as I strode to the door.  
“I'm going in, he needs me,” I said pushing through a cramp.  
“No, it's too dangerous and you're in heat. I can't let you,” Tony said grabbing my wrist.  
“I know what I'm doing just trust me,” I gritted through the pain as I wrenched my wrist free.  
“Jarvis; shut that noise off and open this door,” I said gripping the handle.

The sound cut out and the door buzzed open. I stepped through and locked it behind me in case this didn't go as planned. Sparing a glance at the team, I began removing my clothes as they watched in shock. Steve blushed furiously as the last piece fell to the floor and I smiled at them. I turned towards Hulk and strode confidently towards him using my best sexy walk.

“Hey, baby,” I said seductively.

He stopped and turned towards me with an angry snarl on his face before sucking in his breath. His green eyes widened when he saw me standing there naked and caught the scent if my heat causing him to growl. He licked his lips as I approached swaying my hips using my best come hither expression on my face. 

“Pick me up, sexy boy,” I said softly staring into his fathomless eyes.  
“Hulk hurt Kira,” he said backing up into a wall.  
“Pick me up, baby or you won't get your surprise,” I said smirking at him, ignoring my heat cramps.

He slowly approached and gingerly placed his hands on either side of my body, lifting me up to his eye level.

“Ok; baby, lean in real close and you'll get your surprise,” I said smiling into his gorgeous green eyes.

He leaned in slowly so that his face was mere inches from mine.

“Ready for your surprise, sexy?,” I said putting my hands up to frame his face.

He nodded and I closed the distance between us, sealing my lips over his caressing his cheeks with my thumbs. He grumbled low in his chest before pulling me closer. I traced his bottom lip with my tongue and he parted for me, his tongue darting out to meet mine. I sucked it into my mouth and flicked it against my own as the slick poured out of my body running down my thighs. I used my powers to expand my body mass so that I was able to match his and wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

“You want more surprise, baby?,” I said breathlessly breaking the kiss to gaze into his eyes.  
“Hulk want Kira now,” he said pulling my hips towards his.  
“Well, for that we need to go to Bruce's room. And, you're so big baby, that you won't fit through the door. So what do ya say sexy? Wanna continue this elsewhere?,” I said leaning closer to him and tightening my hold on him.

I nuzzled into his scent gland noting the heightened chocolate smell and sealed my lips over it, running my tongue over his muscled green skin. He snarled and pressed me fully against his body, my bare breasts pressed against his massive green chest. He roared when my teeth gently nipped at his flesh and turned me around tossing me into the floor, landing on my hands and knees. The sound of fabric could be heard behind me as he tore off the remaining shreds of his pants and then his hands roughly gripped my hips and his cock slammed deep inside me causing me to moan loudly as the heat raged.

“Hulk want Kira NOW!,” he roared thrusting hard into me.  
“Fuck; Hulk, yes! Smash me good, baby,” I said looking back at him giving in to the urgent needs of my heat.

He gave me his signature “Hulk smirk”, his eyes blown wide with untamed lust as he began a brutally hard and fast pace, his fingers digging almost painfully into my hips. I stole a glance towards the window and saw that Steve and Nat had left leaving Tony alone, his eyes wide with shock as I smiled wickedly at him and waved him away with my hand. Hulk continued to pound into me grunting loudly with each punishing thrust as the pleasure spiraled upwards in me creating a series of wanton moans to escape my lips.

“That's it, baby, take what's yours. Smash me harder…. Yes Hulk YES!,” I moaned pushing myself back to meet his hips.  
“Hulk smash good,” he thundered gripping my hips even tighter.

He set a ruthless pace, grunting with each impossibly hard thrust and I was lost in passion's ecstasy. He wrapped an arm around my body and hauled me up so that my back was pressed against his chest and rammed into me harder the new angle hitting my g-spot tearing passion fueled screams from my lungs. His hot breath was ragged on my neck and his chest was coated in a sheen of sweat as his brutal pummeling continued. I braced my hands on his thighs, feeling his cock going deeper and his knot catching on my walls as it swelled. His enormous member felt incredible and I never wanted him to stop.

“Fuck; baby, you feel so fucking good. Make me come, Hulk, please make me come. Oh god don't stop, baby. I love your cock,” I shouted gripping his thighs harder digging my nails into his skin.

He roared loudly and tightened his grip on me and I felt his knot swell even more. I put a hand between my legs and rubbed my clit as my climax approached clenching around him, and threw my head back wrapping my hand around the back of his neck and pulling him towards my bonding gland. He let loose a rumbling roar sending vibrations through his body and into mine as he quickened the pace even more. I sealed my lips over his when he lifted his head and shoved my tongue into his mouth, swallowing his rumbling grunts and low roars. His knot swelled and my walls began to spasm around him and I was loving the feel of him driving himself into me at breakneck speed.

“Come for Hulk, Kira,” he grunted breaking the kiss.  
“Claim me Hulk, make me forever yours,” I moaned leading him back to my bonding gland.

I came apart seconds later surrendering to passion's embrace as the most intense orgasm I've ever had crashed over me and I screamed out his name, consumed by sensation. He tilted my head and sank his teeth into my bonding gland as his knot locked inside me drawing out the waves of my release, spilling his seed into me with a ferocious roar. We collapsed onto the floor causing the building to shake and settled onto our sides and I felt Hulk begin to shrink back into Bruce. I adjusted my size to match until we were back to our normal sizes, laying there a sweating panting mess. After a few minutes, our breathing recovered and I smiled and hummed contentedly.

“Kira…,” Bruce started cautiously. “I'm deeply sorry. Are you alright?,” he said behind me in a pained voice.  
“Better than alright,” I said in a sing song voice. “That was so hot, baby. You just fulfilled my ultimate fantasy,” I said turning my head to smile at him with a goofy smile.  
“I didn't hurt you, did I?,” he said softly concern etching his voice.  
“Little known fact about me; Bruce, I like it rough,” I smirked at him. “And; after this, I say Hulk sex is the best sex ever. He can smash me anytime he wants,” I chuckled kissing his lips.

He grinned sheepishly at me and wrapped his arms around me, leaning in to kiss the claiming mark on my neck. We lay there until his knot deflated enough to separate our bodies allowing us to get up. Bruce went to a nearby tool chest and took out some clothes and walked over to the door picking up my pile and bringing it to me. We got dressed between kisses and gentle touches giggling like teenagers still enjoying our new bond. We turned to leave and stopped short noticing the entire team standing there watching us. We strode towards the door hand- in -hand and out into the hall.

“Kira; let me just say that you are all kinds of kinky. Why didn't you ever tell us you were a freakzilla? That was one hell of a lullaby,” Tony said smirking at me.  
“Shut up, Tony! I'm sure you've done worse,” I said wrapping my arms around Bruce and leaning my head against his chest. “At any rate, I love him; Starkypoo, so I'm HIS freakzilla,” I said pulling Bruce down for a kiss.  
“I wish you both great joy,” Thor said smiling at us.  
“Thank you, Thor,” I smiled back at him.  
“Wait, so you and Banner?,” Steve said an incredulous look on his face.  
“He's my everything, Steve,” I confirmed holding Bruce tighter.  
“Didn't see that one coming,” Pietro said laughing placing his hand on Wanda's shoulder.  
“Guys can you give us a few days? Kira's heat started and I'd like to be alone with her,” Bruce said kissing my hair looking at everyone nodding in understanding.  
“Ok, I need a shower and a nap. Tony, you got your lab back, or least what's left of it anyways,” I said gesturing towards the door. “Come on, Bruce, you can join me in the shower, you beautiful beast you,” I said smiling up at him causing him to blush.

We left the group to a chorus of ‘'ooooh's’ and headed towards Bruce's room. After a rousing and very satisfying bit of shower sex, we padded naked towards his bed. We snuggled together, kissing and talking for a little while. Everything just felt so right, like 2 halves of a soul coming together as one as easy as breathing and as right as the rain. We drifted off to sleep in each others arms sated for the moment and completely spent.


End file.
